Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $12\dfrac{2}{3}-8\dfrac{8}{15} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {12} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {8} - {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {12} - {8} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{8}{15}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{10}{15}-\dfrac{8}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{2}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{2}{15}$